


Burnt Bridges Can't Be Rebuilt

by orphan_account



Series: DuckTales: Dad [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 16:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Random rant from Louie.Takes place immediately after Time-phoon.
Series: DuckTales: Dad [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543030
Comments: 5
Kudos: 84





	Burnt Bridges Can't Be Rebuilt

"I wonder who I got that from."

He meant it. Right? No mom would abandon her kids, all three of them, for all or any of space. That wasn't how it worked. So why did Huey and Dewey just automatically love her? 

If you think about it, this Della was being totally hypocritical. She told Louie to not act without thinking, to not forget about his family, not endanger them. But last time he checked, Louie wasn't the one who shot himself into space, leaving his three eggs in his brother's care. 

He definitely meant it. And he wasn't surprised when nobody bothered to check on him when he didn't come down for dinner, he wasn't surprised when his brothers didn't even acknowledge his existence that night. After all, they loved their 'mother' blindly, no matter the fact they haven't even known her for a week yet.

Sometimes, even Huey, the smart one, could be extremely dumb sometimes.

There wasn't anyone Louie could turn to, no one who understood him. 

Uncle Donald was only complete when she was around.

Uncle Scrooge had taken care of her for years and had grown a fatherly instinct of her.

Huey, Dewey, even Webby adored her and looked up to her. In their eyes, she was perfect.

But Louie hated her. She was a sorry excuse for a mom, and she had no right to walk into his life after spending ten years in space and ground him. If Uncle Donald, who'd acted like a father to him, had grounded him, it would be fine. But not Della Duck, and that was never going to change.

**Author's Note:**

> This randomly popped into my head, and I had to write it (≧▽≦) kinda dark, and not a happy ending, but this isn't a fairy tale, and I like to keep my readers guessing.


End file.
